Automated digital assistants can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such digital assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input including a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into one or more tasks. The tasks can be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user. Typically, however, a conventional automated digital assistant of an electronic device must rely on a backend (e.g., server-side) component to function, often due to computational limitations of the electronic device. As an example, speech-to-text functionality is often performed and/or validated by the backend component. As another example, the backend component is typically responsible for interpreting intent from a speech input and/or operationalizing the intent into a task.